


meet in the middle

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: In public, they're somewhere between enemies and grudging allies, sniping at each other while both clinging to the history of house Nox Fleuret.  In private, they're something else entirely -- something built up in the long weeks of separation and the heavy air between them when they debate politics and prophecy.  Something made from the knowledge that all they have is each other.





	meet in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt on the kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10588730#cmt10588730), which basically wanted Ravus fucking Luna in the ass. Ask, and ye shall receive. WARNINGS: obviously this contains (fully consensual and adult) sibling incest, and it goes hard on the incesty stuff. Also there's a brief moment of ass-licking before cunnilingus, but we'll assume she washed very well.

The door closes and Lunafreya is pressed up against it in an instant, her brother's hard body holding her in place. His lips are like fire on her neck, his hands burning a trail of desire where they curl around her waist, and she lets her head thump back against the solid wood and tries not to moan. It's not time for that yet, not when they're still so close to the door and the window is hanging open to let in the breeze.

She bites her tongue instead and leans into him, one hand sliding into his hair to press him harder against her as she rises on her toes to make it easier for him to nip at her collarbone. "Sister," he breathes against her throat, "you are the most infuriating creature I have ever known."

Lunafreya laughs. "You wouldn't have it any other way." He pulls her away from the door, shoving her roughly toward the canopied bed. "The window," she reminds him, then kicks off her shoes as he goes to close the wide panels of glass and draws the drapes over them. When he turns back to her, his eyes are hot with the passion he saves only for these moments behind closed doors.

In public, they're somewhere between enemies and grudging allies, sniping at each other while both clinging to the history of house Nox Fleuret. In private, they're something else entirely -- something built up in the long weeks of separation and the heavy air between them when they debate politics and prophecy. Something made from the knowledge that all they have is each other. Ravus quickly unbuckles his sword belt and gets to work on the excessive number of buttons on his jacket. "Have you prepared as I asked you to?" he asks as he works, his eyes raking over her body.

Lunafreya's breath catches in her throat as she sits on the edge of the bed. "Of course. Your 'gift' was remarkably . . . effective."

His jacket discarded, Ravus freezes halfway out of his shirt. He pulls it over his head slowly, revealing the muscled expanse of his chest, and lets it drop as he stalks toward her. "Did you enjoy it by yourself this morning?" She nods, blood rising in her cheeks. "I had thought you would wait for me to join you," he says, stroking her hair gently, "but I suppose you simply couldn't help yourself."

"I thought of you," she murmurs, taking hold of his hand and pulling it toward her mouth, then kissing his palm slowly. "Though it brought me pleasure, I find any substitute for the real thing to be singularly unsatisfying." She sucks the tip of his index finger between her lips.

Ravus pushes his finger in farther, strokes her tongue, then pulls it back, dragging it down her lower lip. His eyes don't leave her mouth the whole time. "Such a slut for my cock. You must have been so desperate, opening yourself up on my toy, your cunt trembling and clenching on nothing, dreaming of what only I can give you." It's true, it's all true. She'd come like that, his toy in her ass, her fingers on her clit, wishing for nothing more than to be allowed to have him inside her.

His wet finger trails down her neck and between her breasts, then he presses her down to the bed and kisses her. It's hard and demanding, as he always is with her, and she yields to it and welcomes his ardor. He slides a hand up her calf, hiking up her dress as he goes, until he can bend her leg at the knee and slot himself between her thighs. The hot pressure of his arousal is something she's been dreaming of since the last time she saw him, every time she's touched herself. As he rocks against her, his slacks getting damp from the moisture seeping through her panties, the motion makes the plug shift and sends jolts of sensation through her body. "I hope you plan to give it to me quickly, brother, because I have been waiting a very long time."

"Take off your dress," he orders, as if she was one of his soldiers on the battlefield. Lunafreya considers denying him, just to put him in his place, but she's as eager for this as he is. When he moves off the bed to divest himself of his remaining clothing, she wriggles the dress over her head, then undoes her bra and slips off her ruined panties. She gets on her hands and knees, spreading her legs and arching her back to let him see the smooth end of the plug and her dripping sex.

He exhales audibly, then climbs up behind her and sets a hand on the curve of her ass. His other hand slides up her inner thigh, brushing over her pubis before his fingers delve into her folds. She does moan then, pushing back into the touch, hungry for more. "What would the people think if they knew their virgin oracle was such a whore?" Ravus muses as he carefully slides one finger into her. "It hardly seems fair to call you a virgin when you've taken my cock so many times, no matter that it's not the same hole."

It's a difficult position she's been forced into: a symbol of purity, of healing light, kept virgin to drive up her bargaining price for marriage and avoid the problem of bastard children, unable to dally with even a servant for fear of the rumors that might be spread. Ravus is right when he says he's the only one who can give her this -- he's the only one allowed to be alone with her. He's given it to her often enough that she barely even minds that he'll only fuck her in the ass. "Are you going to insult me, or are you going to put action to your words and replace this toy with your cock?"

"Patience, sister," he says, his lips coming down gently between her shoulder blades and making her shiver as he withdraws his finger. He trails kisses down her spine until he's moving past her tailbone to tongue the rim of her ass, licking around the edges of the plug. She can't help the way her body trembles at the feel of his mouth on her, fleeting though the touch is. His fingers are there next, tugging at the plug, pulling it out to its widest point before slowly allowing it to be sucked back in. "Greedy, aren't you," Ravus murmurs, repeating the motion as his breath puffs hot over her swollen labia.

Lunafreya moans in reply when the tip of his tongue starts exploring her, teasing at her entrance before sliding down to her clit, which he sucks into his mouth as he continues to work the plug in and out. It feels so good after weeks with only her own fingers to slake her desire, and she quickly finds herself on the brink of climax. Ravus can tell -- Ravus can always tell -- and he moves his mouth up, his tongue sliding inside her as his chin presses against her clit. The thick heat tips her over the edge and she comes hard, contracting around him as he works her through it.

Ravus laughs, as much as he ever does: a throaty chuckle, more a gust of air than anything else, but she knows he's pleased. "Already coming and I've only begun to touch you," he says, stroking a fingertip over her and triggering a final aftershock. "I do hope you'll have the stamina for what I'm about to do to you."

Lunafreya curls her toes, already thinking of what it will feel like to let him take her. "I grow tired of your endless talk, brother."

"Do you?" Ravus tugs at the plug again, and Lunafreya moans. "Perhaps you should ask nicely for the things you want. I'm of a mind to hear you plead."

"As if you don't want it just as much," she says, delaying the inevitable; she knows he'll have her begging before long.

"If you want my cock," he says, pulling the plug out to its widest point and twisting it, "you'll say please."

" _Please_." She tries not to sound like she really means it, and mostly succeeds, but it doesn't matter. She'll mean it soon enough.

The plug comes free and there's a long moment where she knows he's watching her stretched rim as it tries to contract before he turns to set it on the table and retrieves the vial of scented oil she keeps in her bedside drawer, ostensibly for its calming properties when diffused into the air. It's hardly calming now, as she twists around to watch him spread it over his erection. There's something so tantalizing about watching her brother stroke himself, his hand pale against his flushed skin, his eyes raking over her possessively. She swallows as another wave of desire ripples through her, shifting her hips so that her slick thighs rub together.

She doesn't have to wait long, because she was right, he wants this just as much as she does. He's behind her again in no time at all, his cock pressing up against her loosened hole. One of his hands comes down to grip her hip, and then he's pushing into her. She tries to keep quiet, thinking of the servants and guards moving around the manor, but the deeper he gets, the harder it is, until she's moaning his name into the pillows.

When he's in all the way, he drops over her back, holding himself up with one hand next to hers while they both gasp for breath. "How does it feel?" Ravus asks, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting all the way back in, hard enough to rock her forward on the bed. "Are you finally getting what you wanted?"

"Yes," she hisses as he thrusts into her again. "Feels so-- so deep--" Deeper than the plug by far, and broader as well. There are few things in her life as a captive that even begin to compare to the feeling of her brother's cock sliding deep inside her, splitting her open, giving her the kind of filthy pleasure her admirers would be scandalized to learn she loves.

"Your body is sucking me in," he says as he pulls out and pauses with just the head of his cock still inside her, his free hand moving up from her hip to curve around and fondle her breast, "so tight and eager for me, just as you always are. I'll have to take my toy with me when I go, of course." His lips descend on her neck, kissing the juncture where it meets her shoulder, then biting down gently. "It wouldn't do for the servants to find it in your bedchamber. But you'll think of me when you put your fingers inside yourself, won't you?"

"Always," she gasps, and he rocks back into her, starting to move faster and harder. The pads of his fingers catch against her nipple and tug as he pants into her neck; his other hand is next to hers, and she moves to lace their fingers together.

"Nobody will ever love you as much as I do, Lunafreya," he growls into her neck as pleasure begins to build deep inside her. "Nobody else could ever know you like this."

"O-- Only you, brother." Her arms are starting to tremble, barely supporting her weight. He lets go of her breast, instead stroking over her shoulders and down around her waist, taking hold of her ass as he continues to pound into her. She can only hold on and let it happen, letting herself be overwhelmed by sensation until she's only dimly aware that she has, in fact, begun to beg.

"Please," she sobs, "please, Ravus, I need-- need to--"

"Touch yourself," he orders, and she does, reaching between her legs with one hand. Her fingers rub across her swollen clit, then she slides one inside herself. She can feel his cock moving from the other side, and it's that, combined with the pressure of her palm on her clit, that tips her over the edge.

Her arm gives way, and he catches her and helps her down onto her belly while she rides out her climax, his thrusts slowing but never stopping as he whispers praise in her ear. When she's through it, face pressed to the sheets in a daze, he starts snapping his hips again, pushing himself even deeper than before. Lunafreya can only whimper.

"You're beautiful when you come," Ravus murmurs, his words broken up by his own harsh breath. "More stunning with my cock in your ass and tears in your eyes than you are even when you're out there 'inspiring the people.'"

"Please," she whispers, though she's not entirely sure what she's begging for. Perhaps it's for him to fuck her harder, because that's exactly what he does. Her head spins and her fingers clench in the sheets as his hair tickles her shoulders. Her body never had time to settle after her last climax and she's still hovering there, suspended in a haze of pleasure that only builds higher and higher. Ravus's breathing starts to speed up. They've been doing this for years, and she knows the sound of her brother nearing his peak; just hearing the cadence of his breath sends a shudder of euphoria through her.

"Once more, sister," he grits out. "Come for me once more."

She does, without even touching herself again, her whole body throbbing along with it. As she's trembling through the last waves of it Ravus pulls out and comes hot across her back, his choked breath loud in the close air of the bedroom.

He collapses next to her on the bed, leaning in to kiss her lax lips before pressing his forehead to hers. In a few minutes, they'll clean up, and he'll tuck the toy into his coat pocket and go down to check on his airship, as if he'd only been in here discussing security for Lunafreya's next excursion. She'll dress and go to the drawing room, call for some tea, and pen a note to Noctis.

A week from now, she'll touch herself and imagine Ravus alone in his quarters in Gralea, doing the same.

But for now, her brother is here with her, and her body is sated and comfortable, and for a while she can forget about the world and simply _be_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dustofwarfare and as always misswonderheart for beta and cheerleading! Find me on tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) (but don't @ me for the fact that I wrote sibcest. I know I wrote sibcest.) Also since this is Lunafreya smut gonna throw a plug in here for the upcoming lunoct smut weekend. [Check it out!](http://lunoct-smut-weekend.tumblr.com) I will be back with at least one fic for that, possibly three.


End file.
